Meister Xehanort
}} Meister Xehanort war einst ein Freund und Mitschüler Meister Eraqus'. Er verfolgt nun das Ziel, einen neuen Schlüsselschwertkrieg auszulösen. Er hatte, um seine Pläne umsetzen zu können, zu einer unbekannten Zeit vor Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep Ventus trainiert, um an die χ-Klinge zu kommen, da diese die selben Mächte besitzt wie Kingdom Hearts. Das Training jedoch schlug fehl, wodurch sein eigener Schüler Vanitas entstand. Aussehen Meister Xehanorts Erscheinung entspricht der eines alten Mannes. Er hat einen kahlen Schädel, eine Ausnahme sind seine dünnen Augenbrauen. Seine Augen sind gelb-orange getönt und seine Ohren sind nach oben hinzu spitz. Sein Kinn ist von einem etwas längeren, silberfarbenen Bart bedeckt. Seine Mimik zeigt ein verschmitztes Lächeln. Er hat breite Schultern und einen krummen Rücken. Er trägt ein weißes Hemd mit schwarzen Knöpfen, das bis zum Bauchansatz zugeknöpft ist und über seine schwarze Hose ragt. Über dieses Hemd trägt er zwei schwarze Gürtel. Darüber trägt er einen schwarzen Mantel mit einem roten Innenfutter. Seine Hände stecken in weiß-silbernen Stulpenhandschuhe, die fast den gesamten Unterarm bedecken. Dazu trägt er schwarze hohe Stiefel. Sein Schlüsselschwert ist im Vergleich zur Körperlänge sehr lang, entspricht farblich seiner Kleidung und ist auch optisch auf seinen Träger und seine Ambitionen abgestimmt. Insgesamt erscheint er als ein etwas schwacher alter Mann, obwohl dieser Eindruck täuscht, denn er besitzt unermessliche Energiereserven, die er im Kampf mehrfach unter Beweis stellt. Persönlichkeit Er ist listig und gefühllos, da ihm das Leben unschuldiger Menschen und das seiner engsten Freunde nichts bedeutet. Xehanort zeigt Wissbegier und Intelligenz, ist zudem ein brillanter Stratege und plant sehr vorausschauend, besonders, wenn es um seine Ziele geht, die er sehr pragmatisch verfolgt. Zu diesem Zweck ist er bereit, alles, was zwischen ihm und der Vollendung seiner Pläne steht, zu zerstören und Menschen für seine Zwecke zu manipulieren. Eraqus, Terra, Aqua, Ventus, Braig und sogar Malefiz sind Opfer seiner Intrigen. Er erschafft Vanitas, ein fühlendes Wesen voller Dunkelheit, für den alleinigen Zweck seinen bösen Plan durchzuführen. Trotz seiner anmaßenden Bosheit zeigt Xehanort auch Verständnis für seine Opfer, z. B. hat er Mitleid mit Ventus und nimmt ihn mit zu den Inseln des Schicksals, um ihm ein restliches Leben in Frieden zu gewähren. Berichte *Siehe Berichte Handlung ''Vor Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep: Meister Xehanort stammt von den Inseln des Schicksals. Später trainierte er zusammen mit Meister Eraqus im Land des Aufbruchs und wurde zum Meister, doch mit der Zeit entdeckte er die Dunkelheit für sich. Anders als Eraqus sieht Xehanort die Dunkelheit nicht als Feind, sondern als Kraft, die es gilt, zu kontrollieren und zu leiten. In einer Auseinandersetzung mit seinem alten Freund nutzte er die Kraft der Dunkelheit und fügte ihm die Narben in seinem Gesicht zu. Er verließ das Land des Aufbruchs und erforschte die alten Legenden um die Schlüsselschwertkriege weiter. Aus seinen Erkenntnissen leitete Xehanort ab, dass es nötig sei, die Dominanz des Lichtes zu brechen und nahm selbst einen Schüler bei sich auf; Ventus. Dieser sollte großes Potential bieten, doch weigerte er sich, die Kräfte der Dunkelheit zu nutzen, als er im Kampf mehreren Schattenschalken gegenüberstand. Ventus brach zusammen und Xehanort kochte vor Wut. Er extrahierte die Dunkelheit aus dem Herzen Vens und schuf daraus eine Person, dessen Herz aus reiner Dunkelheit bestand und taufte ihn Vanitas. Er machte Vanitas zu seinem Schüler und brachte Ven, der nun ein reines Herz des Lichtes besaß, allerdings keine Erinnerungen mehr hatte, zu Meister Eraqus, der ihn bei sich aufnahm. Meister Xehanort tat dies mit dem Ziel, Ventus und Vanitas zu ebenbürtigen Rivalen zu machen, die dann gemeinsam die mächtige X-Klinge erschaffen, um die Schlüsselschwertkriege um Kingdom Hearts neu aufleben zu lassen. ''Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep: Meister Xehanort besucht seinen alten Freund Meister Eraqus, um der Meisterprüfung von Terra und Aqua beizuwohnen. Er manipuliert Terra, während Vanitas Ventus provoziert, sodass beide aufbrechen. Während Terra durch die Welten reist, beeinflusst der alte Mann ihn, um ihn für sich zu gewinnen. Er erzählt Terra, die Erzeugung Vanitas' wäre ein Trainigsunfall gewesen und er, Xehanort, sei voller Reue für seine Tat. In Radiant Garden kooperiert er mit Braig, um die Dunkelheit in Terra zu erwecken, womit er Erfolg hat. Erneut manipuliert er Ventus und Terra gegen Ende der Handlung, sodass durch den zeitlichen Ablauf erst Ventus und dann Terra auf Meister Eraqus treffen, was den Tod des Meisters zur Folge hat. thumb|left|Der erschöpfte Xehanort. thumb|right|Xehanort extrahiert sein Herz... Auf dem Schlüsselschwertfriedhof übernimmt Xehanort Terras Körper, wird jedoch von seiner Rüstung besiegt und wird nach Radiant Garden befördert. thumb|right|... und befördert es in den wehrlosen Terra. Er leidet danach an Gedächtnisschwund und Verwirrung, die sich durch den Kampf gegen Aqua und die Anwendung seines Schlüsselschwertes gegen sich selbst verschärft und ihm das Gedächtnis nimmt. Meister Xehanort hört an dieser Stelle auf, als Solcher zu existieren. ''Zwischen Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep und Kingdom Hearts 3D:Dream Drop Distance: Meister Xehanort wirkt nur indirekt. Hier ist eine Liste zu den Inkarnationen seiner selbst, deren Wirkung in dieser Zeit gesichert ist: *Terra-Xehanort *Ansem, jener, der die Dunkelheit sucht (Ansem, SoD) *Xemnas *Junger Xehanort Am Ende des geheimen Films von Re:coded prophezeit Yen Sid die Rückkehr Meister Xehanorts, da Ansem, SoD und Xemnas vernichtet sind. ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance: Während er für den meisten Teil des Spiels nur in Form seiner verschiedenen Inkarnationen Soras und Rikus Meisterprüfung sabotiert, erscheint er selber erst zum Ende im Schloss des Entfallens. Nach seiner Rückkehr eröffnet er dem ebenfalls anwesenden Micky, dass er seinen Plan von vor zwölf Jahren nicht aufgegeben hat und immer noch die Schmiedung der X-Klinge anstrebt. Ferner verrät er, dass alles was seit damals geschah, von Malefiz Jagd nach den sieben Prinzessinnen der Herzen bis zum Bestreben der ersten Organisation XIII, von ihm geplant gewesen war. Nachdem er eingesteht, dass sein Versuch, aus Ventus und Vanitas die X-Klinge zu schmieden, übereilt und im Vornherein zum Scheitern verurteilt war, erklärt Meister Xehanort, wie er diesmal sein Ziel zu erreichen gedenkt. Er will das Aufeinandertreffen von Personen, von denen dreizehn ein Herz erfüllt von Dunkelheit und sieben ein Herz erfüllt von Licht besitzen, inzenieren. Meister Xehanort erklärt, dass das mächtige Schlüsselschwert nach dem Schlüsselschwertkrieg in eben dreizehn Dunkelheiten und sieben Lichter zerbrach und aus diesen wiederhergestellt werden kann. Dies wollte er zuerst durch das Zusammenbringen der sieben Prinzessinnen und den Mitgliedern der ersten Organisation XIII, die alle, anstatt eines neuen Herzens, ein Fragment seines Herzens erhalten sollten, erreichen. Nachdem dies durch Sora verhindert wurde, will er nun eine neue Organisation, bestehend aus ihm und seinen Inkarnationen gegen sieben Schlüsselschwertkrieger ins Feld schicken. Und der bewusstlose Sora soll durch das erhalten eines Fragments von Xehanorts Herzens das dreizehnte Mitglied werden. Nachdem Lea dies verhindert hat, läuft die Zeit ab und alle Inkarnationen von Meister Xehanort werden - inklusive seiner ihm selbst - in die Zeitperiode zurückgeschickt, aus der sie stammten. Zum Abschied verspricht er seinen Feinden, dass der Kampf der sieben Lichter gegen die dreizehn Dunkelheiten damit nur aufgeschoben sei und verschwindet daraufhin. Fähigkeiten ''siehe Hauptartikel: ''Meister Xehanort (Endgegner) Xehanort trägt den Titel des Schlüsselschwertmeisters zu Recht. Hinter der Fassade des alten, gebrechlichen Mannes befindet sich ein starker und listiger Kämpfer, der Situationen oft richtig einschätzt und danach handelt. Auch im hohen Alter schwingt er das Schüsselschwert mit einer ungeheuren Wucht und seine Magien, die er wirkt, sind ebenfalls nicht zu unterschätzen, so ist er in der Lage Felssäulen aus dem Boden zu beschwören und Menschen komplett zu vereisen, sodass sie bewegungs unfähig sind. Zudem zeigt er die Fähigkeit, sich über das gesamte Kampffeld teleportieren zu können. Auch er besitzt eine Schlüsselschwertrüstung, die er jedoch zu Gunsten der Dunkelheit immer seltener benutzt. Die Dunkelheit ist Xehanorts stärkste Waffe, mit ihr kann er tiefe Narben in die Haut brennen und sogar Welten zerstören, was er am Land des Aufbruchs demonstriert. Außerdem beherrscht er die Fähigkeit, Herzen willentlich zu extrahieren und Kingdom Hearts zu beschwören. Bemerkungen und Referenzen Trivia *Genau wie die Namen der Organisationsmitglieder der Niemanden-Organisation XIII ist auch Xehanorts Name ein Anagramm - Entfernt man das "X" und sortiert man die Buchstaben um, ergibt sich die Phrase "No Heart" und "Another". Weblinks Kategorie:Schlüsselschwertmeister